


Five times Draco Malfoy was cold

by yourgaydad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, just pure fluff, what epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgaydad/pseuds/yourgaydad
Summary: Draco is always cold, but Harry has all the best ways to make him warm.When it turns around and Harry comes home cold Draco knows what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The begining is about two months into Eighth Year.  
> The whole fic is timed across roughly year and a half.

The first time it happened they were in detention.

As always, History of Magic was to dull to even care what were they discussing that day. Draco, bored out of his mind, unconsciously watched Potter as he skimmed trough some book. He wasn't even reading it, just turning the pages one by one. After a moment he noticed few dozens of little paper balls on Potters desk. He must have rolled them from pieces of shredded paper. Draco hadn't even thought about it but somehow he was already holding his wand and casting Wingardium Leviosa. A single ball started to float and Draco janked his wand up. The paper piece hit Potter straight in the tip of his nose and he moved abruptly, warily looking around with a frown. It was easy to notice Malfoy, as he was still staring at the other boy and biting down on his lip to not grin stupidly. At that moment all Draco expected was some slur and a stern look but thats not what he got. Apparently the situation truly amazed Potter, as he tilted his head a little not taking his eyes off of Malfoy and laughed.

When, for some unknown reason, Profesor McGonagall walked into the room a few minutes later she saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy laughing at each other, enchanted paper balls flying back and forth between them. To say she was disoriented would be a huge understatement. But she was also having a very bad day, so when the first shock passed, she took them out, preached about their childish behavior in a very loud and stern voice and gave them detention.

And thats why now, on a Saturday evening, they were stuck in an empty classroom, doing some paperwork for her. It wasn't all that bad of a task. Pretty simple and not demanding too much focus. Almost not a punishment at all. There was only one thing bothering Draco. He was bloody freezing. His whole body felt stiff, hands and feets espacially. Shivers going through him once in a while. He must have cought a cold because from what he saw Potter was feeling just fine, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows, posture relaxed.

Just as Draco looked over, Potter stood up and without a word started rummaging through stuff in the classroom. Apparently he was looking for a jar, because as soon as he found one he came over to where Draco was sitting and put it down on his desk. Then he took out his wand, effortlessly conjured a flame and closed it in the jar.  
"This should warm you up. At least a bit" he said gingerly, moving it even closer to Draco's hands. "But if you are feeling ill you should go. I'll finish the work. And take it with you, the flame will last for few hours at least" he motioned to the jar.  
"Thanks Potter" he said slowly, not really sure how to react. Despite staring at him earlier, now he averted his eyes. "I don't have much left to do. I'm not feeling my best, but can surely end it." He looked up at Potter and gave him a quick, shy smile.  
It took him half an hour to finish and Potter, despite ending earlier, waited for him. They both packed their stuff and headed out. Draco didn't even have time to speak before Harry said "I'll walk you to the dungeons. Better make sure you don't pass out somewhere." The Slytherin noticed how it wasn't even a question and subconsciously, he was glad. You can't say no if you are not being asked.  
They walked in silence, lost in thoughts. When they reached dungeons it became clear for Draco that both their minds wandered in similar direction.  
"Maybe next time you could call me Harry and not Potter. I would really like that, so... think about it, Draco" he said with a smile and a little shrug as he turned around and walked away.  
Hours later Draco woke up still feeling feverish. The jar was closely pressed against his chest, the flame constantly burning.

***

The second time it happened they went for a walk.

Draco was coming back from the owlery when he saw Harry in the Entrance Hall. "Hey" he said and waved at the Gryffindor. The boy smiled, got closer and said without any greeting "Wanna join me for a walk?". Draco came up with half a dozen reasons why not in just few seconds but instead of saying them he simply nodded and followed Harry out of the castle.  
They walked slowly around the lake, arm in arm. Their jackets brushing against each other every once in a while. On that day hard topics were left untouched. It was all quidditch, food, music and friendly banter. Just things that felt good and easy. Draco would never think that he would be spending time with Harry in such a simple way and actually enjoying himself. But he was.  
They returned to the begining of the path as it was getting dark but neither of them seemed eager to go back yet. Harry gently tugged at the other boys sleeve and walked closer to the lake to sit on one of huge rocks laying around. Draco took a moment, stepping from one foot to another, before he sat beside Harry and their conversation went on.  
The early april evenings were still brisk and his jacket was rather thin so it didn't took long for Draco to get cold. He tried to ignore the shivering but it didn't pass unnoticed.  
"Should we head back?" Harry asked, cautiously looking him up. "No-oo" his teeth chattering kind of gave him away. The other boy chuckled tenderly. "Okay. How about..." his voice was muffled as he pulled the gold and red scarf over his head. Draco stared at him with disbelief, his body motionless as his neck got wrapped up, even his nose covered. He didn't miss the light, accidental touches of Harry's fingers on his skin, but they were quickly gone. Almost unconsciously, Draco shifted a little and now their arms and thighs were pressed together. It was Harry's turn to get all tense for a moment before relaxing and moving even closer. "Thanks Harry."

***

The third time it happened they were on their first date.

Draco was spending more and more time with Harry. As the end of school was getting closer, they were getting closer too. More comfortable and intimate with each other as the days of spring and early summer passed. Everything they did together felt very friendish but subconsciously they knew, friendship wasn't what they were aiming for. Despite this, moving their relation to another level when still at school didn't feel okay either.  
Not even twenty four hours passed since graduation when Harry asked Draco out. He wanted their first date to be simple. Just the two of them enjoying each others company. They started with a dinner at Italian restaurant and Draco ate spaghetti for the first time ever. Then they took a short walk to a Belgian patisserie for a dessert, hot chocolate with whipped cream and raspberry mousse. At last Harry took him to a local sports stadium. When they arrived some people where running around on the grass. Draco got pulled into stands, where an audience of few dozens people gathered. It took him a moment to realize the game already started and yes, players were supposed to stay on the ground.  
They stood in the last row and Draco was listening attentively as Harry explained him rules of the muggle sport called football.  
"And it's always just one ball?" he asked doubtfully when the first half ended. Harry laughed openheartedly and without any warning took his hand. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he appreaciated the unfamiliar feeling but suddenly Harry was saying his name with concered voice and his mind momentarily went "what did I do?".  
"Why didn't you say you were cold? Wait here" he said and gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go. He followed him with his eyes as he went down the stands and stood in line to some booth.  
Draco haven't even realized he got cold. He was too caught in following the game and listening to everything Harry said to think about it. Only now did he notice the coolness, when a shiver went through his body.  
Few minutes passed before Harry got back, walking slowly, catious not to lose anything from the popcorn bag he was holding. "That's the only hot thing they have here" he handed Draco the bag, moved behind and snuck his arms around the blond.  
"That's nice" Draco said quietly. "I mean the popcorn, of course" he added quickly, putting a piece in his mouth. Harry laughed and took his arms away, wanting to rearrange his jacket a bit. Draco, thinking it was the end of their embrace, reacted immediately. "But I'm still cold" he sighed with a little whimper and the warm touch was instantly back, hugging him tightly. Apparently Draco once again amused Harry, as the latter chuckled and gifted the other one's jaw with little kisses. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Just." Kiss. "The." Kiss. "Cutest." Kiss. After that Draco felt to heartwarmed to come up with any comment. He just relaxed into Harry's touch.  
"But I'm taller, can you see the game?" he asked after a moment, but Harry simply put his chin on Draco's shoulder. "Colder is what you are. Eat the popcorn before it gets cold too." And they stayed like that for the whole second half. Draco either eating popcorn or feeding it to Harry while he kept them warm.

***

The fourth time it happened he was staying over at Harry's place. 

It was almost midnight and Draco layed in bed trying to fall asleep. Well, actually he was turning around a lot and bringing the covers closer but nothing seemed to work. He just couldn't get warm. He sighed remembering Harry was busy with some unexpected paperwork and wasn't coming to bed any time soon. He knew he shouldn't disturb him, but... Harry could probably use a little break and at least cuddle him for few minutes.  
He jumped out of bed and walked to the living room in few long strides. He stopped in the entrance biting on his lip and crossing his arms angrily. Harry was sitting at the table, head low, fingers tapping with irritation.  
"Harry... how much longer?" Draco whined and got closer to his boyfriend, leaning on his back, arms hooked around his neck, pressing face into his hair.  
"You still up, honey?" Harry stroked the pale arms and gifted them with little kisses.  
"Your bed hates me. I'm freezing. I can't sleep. I'm bored." He counted with miserable voice as Harry chuckled softly.  
"Okay, Snuggle Bun, I'll be there in a minute."  
That was enough for Draco. He run back to the bedroom and crawled under the covers, keeping his eyes fixed on the door.  
"It was two minutes and twenty four seconds" he said as Harry came in and grinned sheepishly at the sight of precisely tucked in Draco.  
"But I have hot cocoa for you" he handed him the peace offering and put some papers on the bedside table. The other man took it with suspicion. "You're still coming to bed though?" he asked and put the mug to his lips. Harry changing into his PJ's was enough of an answer.  
A moment later the cocoa was gone and Draco had to leave the bed as Harry rearranged the pillows and sat comfortably in the middle. He spread his legs and patted the mattress in between looking at Draco. The blond smirked and got in, laying in the empty space and squirming a bit to get cozy. At last he layed on his stomach, arms wraped tightly around Harry's back, head on his hip. Harry covered them up to Draco's chin and got back to work, his free hand playing softly with blond hair. Before Draco fell asleep he thought he wouldn't mind his boyfriend working like that more often.

***

The fifth time it happened they have just moved in together.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't move in with me." Draco said with irritation as two boxes hovered in his arms.  
"You didn't want to move into my place either. Let's not fight over this again, please." Harry rolled his eyes as they were climbing the stairs.  
"I don't want to fight! I'm really glad we decided to find a new place together" there was a moment of silence.  
"If you are going to talk about the elevator again I'm gonna remind you whos boxes took up three fourths of the truck."  
"That's not what I was going for at all! Why would you think that?"  
The friendly bickering lasted all day as they were going up and down the staircase, carring furnitures and cardboard boxes with all their belongins.  
By the time they ended it was already a late evening but Harry started unpacking the necessities. He didn't do much before he heard Draco wake up from his nap on the couch.  
"Harry? I'm cold..." he said before even opening eyes properly. "Can you make it warmer in here?".  
"Yes Draco, thats what heaters are for" Harry answered calmly while going over to the thing. "We just need to turn it...up" he ended surprised. It was already turned up to maximum, but the heater remained cold. After a quick check up he discovered that it was not just this room, but the whole apartment and they were currently in the warmest part.  
"Will it take long?" Draco was already impatient, still curled up on the couch.  
"Ehm... The heating isn't working" Harry didn't even wait for his boyfriend's reaction, he just started to look through the boxes to find blankets.  
"What? Can't you fix it? My feets are freezing..." Draco started to whine. He knew he sounded childish but he just hated being cold. He was also sure that Harry would come up with something creative, he already had experience in keeping him warm in all the different places and situations. Like he thought, it took just a moment of rummaging through the boxes.  
"I have an idea. Just wait here a second... I mean a moment... Just stay still until I tell you." Harry said, took something with him and disappeared into the bathroom.  
"Dray?" few minutes later Harry looked from around the corner, only his head showing. "Close your eyes" he seemed very pleased with himself what made Draco smirk. Honestly, his boyfriend could be such a goof sometimes. He obediently closed his eyes. Next moment he felt sure hands on his shoulders. "Stand up and I will guide you." He didn't really understand what was this secrecy about as he knew they were going into the bathroom. "Not yet" Harry stated as he closed the door behind them and started to undress Draco. "You remember I'm cold, right? Are you trying to freeze me to death?" the blond said sarcastically but kept his eyes closed as he got completely stripped. "Harry?" he asked as his touch disappeared for a long moment. "Can I open my eyes?" The silence started to stress him. "Love? Are you here?" Nothing. "Okay. That's it. I'm opening my eyes." He waited few more seconds before looking around.  
He expected to be blinded with light in the first moment, but that didn't happen because the lamps weren't even on. The bathroom was faintly lit with candles placed all over the room, but mostly around the bathtub, where he saw Harry. His boyfriend looked very self-assured, sitting naked in a bathtub filled with water, champagne bottle in his hand. Not to mention he looked hot as hell.  
"I knew you would come up with something brilliant" was Draco's first comment as he got closer to the tub.  
"Well, I can't let my Snuggle Bun be cold. Better come in before you freeze to death."  
Harry didn't have to repeat himself. Draco gently stepped into the full bathtub and sat, his back against Harry's chest, embraced by hot water.  
"Tell me how cute I am" Harry said cocky, opening the champagne bottle.  
"Umm... No..." Draco was smiling softly. "You are sweet, romantic, perfect cuddler and great at warming me up. But I'm still the cute one."

***

Harry's work schedule was always a bit of a mess, with things coming up unexpected or being cancelled all the time. But it rarely happened for him to still be gone at 9 PM without sending any message. So when Draco heard their apartment door opening he was there in a second, looking warily at his boyfriend.  
"Harry? What happened?" he asked cautiously.  
"Hey, Dray. Nothing happened. I'm just tired and pretty cold." He smiled a little despite his diseheveld look. He didn't even boother to take his boots or jacket off, just went straight for a hug. As Draco embraced him he immidiately started to panick inside.  
"Sweetheart... You are not cold... You are freezing! You have freaking ice in your hair! Where have you been all day?" he asked while putting Harry against the wall so he wouldn't fall and kneeling to take off his shoes.  
"I spend the whole day in Scotland checking an anonymous message. It was cold and snowing. I wasn't prepared for that."  
Draco wasn't even going to comment on the thin clothing and soaked shoes. He put an arm around Harry's waist, lead him into the bathroom and gently undressed. "No bath for you today, Love. Let's take a quick warming up shower before you fall asleep." Harry stepped into the shower and leaned his head against the wall, clearly waiting for his boyfriend to turn on the water. The shower took some time, as at first everything was too hot for Harry and later he didn't even move a muscle while Draco was washing him.  
He become more awaken when Draco was drying him with few towels at once and, still rolled up in towels, went to the bedroom on his own. He sat on their bed as Draco looked for some comfy clothes and was soon dressing him in a pair of sweatpants, T-shirt and his own large sweater, completing the look with thick woolen socks. After that Harry crawled under covers and Draco carefully tucked him in.  
"Are you hungry? What would you like to eat? Do you want a tea? Or maybe hot chocolate?"  
"Tea" was the only answer he got, but when he came back from the kitchen Harry was already asleep.  
It was very early in the morning, the room still dark, when Harry woke up. He instantly felt Draco curled tightly around him, his limbs everywhere, but it took him a moment to realize what exactly had woken him up. He was burning hot.  
He started with gently untangling from Draco's embrace and pulling the covers to the side. He remembered being dressed in comfy clothes, but his boyfriend must have decided it was not enough as now Harry's neck was securely wrapped with a scarf. He wanted to get out of bedroom to not wake up Draco, but when he stood up and stepped right into something and couldn't resist turning on the light. He suddenly remembered Draco telling him about a spell that kept food warm when he saw at least half a dozen still steaming containers with food and drinks. It made sense why the room felt so hot. Starting at the bedside table there were three mugs, with tea, hot chocolate and milk. Followed by placed on floor bowls with popcorn, in which he stepped, and chicken noodle soup, which he fortunately missed, as well as plates with grilled cheese, chips and apple crumble. Harry untangled from what turned out to be Draco's Slytherin scarf, took off the sweater, sweat pants and two pairs of socks and started to carry the containers out. He just ended when Draco stumbled into the kitchen, barely awake and only in boxers.  
"Harry? Are you okay?" he rubbed on his eyes.  
"Yeah... But I was close to boiling few minutes ago."  
"I was worried about you, thought you were going to be sick." Draco closed Harry in a hug and kissed his forehead, still looking half asleep.  
"I'm okay."  
"Let's go back to bed, then. It got cold without you." There was a moment of silence before Harry chuckled.  
"Cute and Cold, I swear that's all I'm gonna call you from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> What's your favorite part? :)


End file.
